The internet is evolving from the human-centered connection network by which humans create and consume information to the internet of things (IoT) network by which information is communicated and processed between things or other distributed components. Another arising technology is the internet of everything (IoE), which is a combination of the Big data processing technology and the IoT technology through, e.g., a connection with a cloud server. To implement the IoT, technology elements, such as a detection technology, wired/wireless communication and network infra, service interface technology, and a security technology, are required. There is a recent ongoing research for inter-object connection technologies, such as the sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M), the machine-type communication (MTC), and the like.
In the IoT environment may be offered intelligent internet technology (IT) services that collect and analyze the data generated by the things connected with one another to create human life a new value. The IoT may have various applications, such as the smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, health-care, a smart appliance industry, state-of-art medical services, and the like, through conversion or integration of existing information technology (IT) techniques and various industries.
Meanwhile, smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), or other terminals may connect with a cellular data network, such as a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) network, a long term evolution (LTE) network, or wideband-code division multiple access (W-CDMA) network to obtain data information from a server providing any data services, such as, e.g., weather information. In the process of obtaining such data information, the terminal may be subject to power consumption and billing for network connection.
FIG. 1 illustrates terminals linked to a data server providing weather information to receive weather information according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, terminals 103, 105, 107, and 109 transmit weather information request messages including their location information (111, 113, 115, and 117), and a server 101 provides the weather information corresponding to the location of each terminal to each terminal (121, 123, 125, and 127).
As another example of receiving other data information, a terminal may receive its current location information through communication with a server using the global positioning system (GPS) or without the GPS.
A scheme of identifying the current location using the GPS may be operated as follows as an example. In other words, the terminal transmits longitude and latitude information obtained via the GPS to the server, and the server returns the address information corresponding to the longitude and latitude to the terminal. For reference, converting particular address information in the form of latitude and longitude information and representing the same is called geocoding, and converting latitude and longitude information in the form of a particular address is called reverse geocoding.
An example of a scheme of identifying the current location without the GPS may be operated as follows. The terminal may transmit, to the server, a message including the cell identity (cell ID) information regarding the cellular data network or information regarding one or more Wi-Fi access points (APs) currently detected, and the server may provide the terminal with location information associated with the received data. Here, the provided location information may be latitude and longitude information or geographical address information on the terminal.
FIG. 2 is a view schematically illustrating a general process for a terminal to receive information from a server in a wireless communication system according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, it is assumed that there are two terminals 210 and 220. Each terminal includes an information receiver 1 211 and 221 and an information receiver 2 212 and 222, and each information receiver is directly received from an information provider 1 231 and an information provider 2 232 providing information necessary therefor. For reference, the information receiver may be a service entity providing the user with applications, widgets, or other various services contained in the terminal, and the information provider may be a server providing each information.
Meanwhile, the Bluetooth low energy (BLE) or Bluetooth smart is a low-power network technique. By the BLE, one or more peripheral devices advertise signals to indicate their presence, and the central device performs discovery to recognize the presence of the peripheral devices. Having discovered the advertisement signals from the peripheral devices through such discovery, the central device accesses the peripheral devices to utilize various functions through the peripheral devices.
As an example, in case a peripheral device is the user's smartphone, and the central device is a door lock device attached to a door, the door lock device having discovered an advertisement signal from the smartphone connects with the smartphone and determines whether the key retained in the smartphone has a valid right for entrance and exit through the connection to unlock the door. Reversely, the user's smartphone may be the central device while the door lock device is the peripheral device. In such case, the smartphone may unlock the door lock after determining whether the door lock can be unlocked.
FIG. 3 illustrates an operation by a general smart door lock device supporting BLE according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 3, a terminal 303 supporting the BLE keeps transmitting advertisement signals (1), and when the user touches a door lock 301 (2), the door lock 301 detects the advertisement signal and authenticates the key contained in the advertisement signal to unlock the door lock (3). Then, the whole process for opening the door lock is complete (4).
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.